


untitled_2

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Implied Relationships, M/M, Paintball, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt





	untitled_2

Не смотря на изначально дурацкую мотивацию «Сплотить командный дух» соперничающие школы восприняли брошенный вызов всерьез.

Никто и не предполагал, что пейнтбол обернется настоящей войной, в которой пощады ни для кого не будет.

И кто ж знал, что Вакамацу так активно понесет, а Аоминэ вопреки обыкновению не даст ему по морде, а еще и поддакнет в самый неподходящий момент.

В общем, зачинщиком войны стала «Академия Тоо», и «Кайджо» с энтузиазмом новозеландских маори приняла вызов, обещаля разделать «чернорубашечников» под орех и остальным тоже навалять.  
«Шютоку» полным составом пригрозили, что в долгу не останутся, так что «Сейрин» был втянут в военный конфликт автоматом.

Все началось не по правилам, но участников это нисколько не смущало. Самые слабые звенья отсеялись в первые полчаса перестрелки, особо упорные выработали тактику партизанской войны и не желали слушать нытье про то, что надо бы заключить перемирие и закругляться.  
Мидорима самолично «расстрелял» Такао, когда тот высказался о бессмысленности затеи, потому как ему лично показалось, что война началась из-за «Тоо» и «Кайджо», и «Шютоку» тут были вовсе ни при чем. Его вынесли с поля боя вымазанного в краске с ног до головы .

Аоминэ с удовольствием и сам бы пристрелил Вакамацу, если бы они не рассеялись по заброшенному зданию. Однокомандник подложил ему огромную свинью, и за это надо было бы как-то поквитаться.

Маска сильно сужала обзор и Дайки все время приходилось оглядываться на державшегося поодаль Сакурая. Тот знаками показал, что намерен прикрывать спину Аоминэ, но все же, Дайки чувствовал, что тот все лишь усложняет. И вместо помощи ему светит быть нянькой.  
С первого этажа надо было срочно уходить. Не смотря на большое количество укрытий, они с Сакураем оставались легкой мишенью для тех, кто пробрался на верхние галереи.

На счету Аоминэ было двое из «Сейрин», один из «Шютоку» и, чем Дайки гордился особо, - Касамацу из «Кайджо» Жаль, что нельзя себе звездочки куда-нибудь пририсовывать и медаль себе повесить. На счету Сакурая тоже имелся один игрок «Шютоку» и тот «застреленный» в панике.

По подсчетам Аоминэ в игре сейчас остались, не считая игроков "Тоо" – Кагами, Мидорима, Морияма и, конечно же, Кисэ, который, на удивление нигде и никак еще не засветился.

«Тоо» выходила победителем думал Аоминэ до того момента, когда увидел Вакамацу бредущего среди ящиков с поднятыми руками. Весь камуфляж был в красной краске, из чего стало понятно – где-то по близости засел Кагами.

Аоминэ и сам бы добавил красок на Вакамацу. Если бы не его язык и манера говорить ерунду, может быть, они бы не прочесывали здание и окрестности второй час подряд. Постреляли бы, пожали руки и разошлись. Что стоило Вакамацу не задевать Кисэ, и почему Аоминэ язык проглотил, когда «Кайджо» как с цепи сорвались за своего аса? Развел бы по углам, своим бы мозги вправил, и сейчас жрали бы бургеры в тепле и уюте. Желудок предательски заурчал. 

В общем, сейчас бы он с удовольствием выпустил в спину придурку пару-тройку зарядов, но обнаружить свое присутствие было опасно.

Аоминэ обернулся на Сакурая. Жив еще. Махнул ему, показал два пальца и направление. Сакурай метнулся вперед, сначала к одним ящикам, затем к другим.

Дайки прислушался к тишине, никаких подозрительных звуков. Но не успел он и с места сдвинуться, как ему прилетело.

Желтый шарик болезненно ударился в лопатку и разлетелся сотней брызг. Аоминэ судорожно стал искать глазами источник, откуда могли стрелять, но вокруг все было спокойно.

Сдаваться он не собирался. Если уж они играют не по правилам, то легкое ранение не засчитывается за поражение.

Едва он успел так подумать, как получил ощутимый удар в предплечье, после чего шарики полетели в него со скоростью автоматной очереди. Весь щиток на груди, плечи, руки были густо заляпаны желтой краской. Последней каплей стал шарик, прилетевший в маску. Аоминэ взорвался:

\- Харэ, Кисэ!! Я уже понял, что этот идиот Вакамацу был не прав!

Тут как суслик из укрытия высунулся Сакурай и закономерно получил свой заряд шаров. Камуфляж его был похож на костюм арлекина, потому что он одновременно был «расстрелян» и желтыми и красными снарядами.  
Аоминэ рыкнул от досады и тут же получил еще один выстрел в нагрудник.

\- Это нечестно, Кисэ, копировать способности Тэцу!

И Аоминэ снова прилетело в плечо.

\- Это не спортивно, в конце концов!

Еще один шарик ударил в предплечье. Аоминэ подумал, сколько синяков будет у него сегодня. А мог бы получить их более приятным способом.

\- Ну, хорошо, да, я не прав! Доволен? Я был не прав, детка!

Голос Аоминэ разносился по пустому зданию, и он прекрасно сознавал, что его могут слышать все, кто ожидал окончания этого бессмысленного сражения.

Целых тридцать секунд никакого отклика от Кисэ не было. И тут внезапно из-за дальних ящиков вынырнул Кагами с желтым пятнышком в области сердца.

Проходя мимо засевшего за ящиками Аоминэ, форвард "Сейрина" показал тому средний палец и выругался:

\- Чтоб я еще хоть раз влез в ссору двух влюбленных идиотов!


End file.
